


Unlucky

by jinxszed



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxszed/pseuds/jinxszed
Summary: Dumb cosplayer realizes something





	Unlucky

For sale: baby shoes, worn once for a cosplay but they turned out to be really small so they're a little stretched out I hope you don't mind. $50

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services offers


End file.
